Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel amine derivative, a salt thereof, a process for preparing the same and an anti-ulcer agent containing the same.
The compounds of this invention have excellent inhibitory activity on gastric acid secretion, anti-ulcer activity and improving activity of gastric mucosal blood flow. They have a long duration of the activity and exhibit the effects at a low dose. Therefore safety margins of them are very wide.
It has heretofore been known that compounds having a histamine H.sub.2 -blocking effect are useful for treating peptic ulcer. The present inventors have devoted themselves to research on compounds which block a histamine H.sub.2 receptor, and have consequently found that amine derivatives represented by the hereinafter described general formula (I) and salts thereof have an excellent anti-ulcer activity.